Original Campaign Lore
Prior to the release of the current campaign Infinity Wars featured a different one for each of the first seven factions. These campaigns did not feature animations or voice acting, and were instead told through text at the beginning of each mission. This page features the text for each of these campaigns. Flame Dawn To be completed Warpath To be completed Genesis Industries To be completed Cult of Verore To be completed Decendents of the Dragon To be completed Sleepers of Avarrach A once thriving Civilization. No war or Conflict. No Crime nor prejudice. No Sickness or famine. The utopia which was Avarrach. --- A perfect society. What could the source of such destruction, such pain? The answer lies in the one primal desire which cannot be conquered nor contained. People do crazy things when they're in love. --- She had a secret. A secret of immortality, But it was no longer her secret alone To share the weight of immortality, to spend an eternity hand in hand, side by side. Noble goals often have a steep price. The price of immortality was too high. Not only for him, but the entirety of Avarrach. --- Against the wishes of his love, he began his quest. Through the power of madness, he replicated immortality. Through a simple blunder, immortality took hold of Avarrach. --- When there was nothing left to consume, Avarrach slumbered. Waiting for a new source of life to spread to. So there they slumbered. Hand in hand. Side by side. But none were prepared for the awakening. Talich's greatest forces prepared to protect their homeland. --- The Flame Dawn and Genesis put aside their petty squabbles to stop the undead threat entering their homeland. The Dawn fight tirelessly while the Genesis support them with hastily built weapons to combat the threat. One might say the forces of Talich are having some success. But in truth, for every sleeper that falls a new one takes its place. --- The Warpath lay shattered and fuel the undead threat. The combined forces of Flame Dawn and Genesis struggle to hold their ground. But the ones who suffered the most loss, were those best equipped to deal with the undead threat. The verore were blessed with a portal to Avarrach right inside their home city. Here the sleepers were held captive and experimented on so that the verore may learn from the endless horde. --- Deep below Veroria, the demon prince Vasir was held captive, a slave to Aleta's power, a conduit to empower her ability to control demons. Aleta's grip over Vasir wavered as her focus shifted towards the sleepers. Veroria shook as Vasir howled in rage. A signal. A moment of silence, the calm before the storm. Vasir's anger unleashed a mighty explosion. A flash of red, the sound of thunder. Veroria was left in tatters, a gaping hole left in its wake. Worse yet, Vasir could be seen flying towards the wastes with a once powerful sorcerer laying in his claws. Veroria sacrificed much for it's power. Its temperance, Its friendships, Its people. People who were cast out from their homes and left to die in the wastes. People who longed for an opportunity to cast vengeance on those who did them wrong. People who heard Vasir's call. The Exiles. Exiles To be completed Category:Lore